U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,298, issued in the names of Young et al. and assigned to the assignee of this application, discloses a railroad rail frog assembly which advantageously utilizes multiple, spaced-apart rail closer elements to minimize otherwise occurring spring wing rail distortion.
It has now been additionally discovered in connection with the utilization of such prior art trackwork spring rail-type frog assemblies that a single, rather than multiple, spring-type, rail-closer element may be utilized advantageously and with equal effectiveness if that single, spring-type rail-closer is provided with multiple, spaced-apart points of application of closing forces to the connected spring wing rail.
Other objects and advantages of the present discovery will become apparent during a careful consideration of the invention summary, description of the drawings, and detailed description which follow.